The Imperial Royal Houseclan of Mholl
The Imperial Royal Houseclan of Mholl Mholl is the surname of the foremost Ephashian Royal Family ,meaning Hammer in Ephashianesse in the science fiction series the Maveric Universe. It is the surname of the Emperors of Ephaishea-Prime and the name of the harshes of Ephashian family,to rule their empire,after the Strallgharr and Vharniff family fell out of favor among the populas. The emperors of Ephaishea-Prime have all carried the name Mholl. As of the time, the current Emperor was Emperor Gregor Mholl, son of the deceased Crown Prince Sergredd Mholl, and grandson of the former Emperor Emperor Evhaneer Mholl. They are all descendants of Emperor Dracoss the Just. Additionally, they are all related to Mad Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl. Mholl Emperors Vladimere Hadric Mholl - Reign - Emperor Gregor - Reign (‘‘Maveric Universe the Warrior's Apprentice Warrior’s Apprentice'' till present) Note: Arianus Mholl served as Regent for the underage Emperor Gregor Mholl during his minority. This lasted from the Death of Evhaneer till Gregor turned twenty, some 16 years later. Emperor Evhaneer - Reign (end of Mad Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl's Reign of Terror till ‘‘ Ephaishea-Prime) Mad Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl Emperor-Marghus Ivhaneer Mholl acquired his nickname by virtue (or vice) of being an extreme paranoid who was so worried about others stealing his power that he sent death squads to kill everyone within the Imperial Blood Line. Arianus Mholl witnessed Ivhaneer Mholl's death squad execute his mother Ellivhanna Mholl and father Darseed Mnoll and other relatives when Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl sent a squad to kill the Ephaishean descendents of Prince Exariarr Mholl, Ivhaneer Mholl's half-brother. Following the murder of Ariell Mholl's mother, Ariell's father, Count Petroi Mholl and mother Sasha Mholl,the Ephaishean renegade , joined forces with Evhaneer Mholl in opposition to Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl, beginning what would become known as Emperor Ivhaneer Mholl's Civil War. When Ivhaneer Mholl was finally captured, Evhaneer orchestrated an elaborate execution for him in which the principal members of the insurgence collectively dismembered Ivhaneer Mholl, with young Ariell striking the first blow. Emperor Evhaneer Mholl the Just reigned for 16 years until Arianus Mholl succeeded him after his death. - Reign (unknown till Arianus Mholl was roughly 13 years old,until former Emperor Evhaneer Mholl’s first son Dracoss Mholl the Just) Emperor Dracoss Mholl the Just Emperor Dracoss Mholl the Just married Castia Vharniff.Their First Son is Crown Prince Sergredd Mholl-who in line for the Ephaishian Topaz Throne.Their Second Son Exariarr Mholl was next in line for the throne. Crown Prince Sergredd Mholl Son of Emperor Evhaneer Mholl, father of Gregor Mholl, killed in battle before his father's death. Exariarr Mholl Younger son of Emperor Dracoss Mholl, older brother ,becoming Emperor Exarier Mholl the First. He met Ephashian Diplomat, ambassador to Beta Colony,Princess Anastosha Vharniff from where he made his wife. His first son was Crown Prince Sergredd Mholl,the Second-named after his older brother.He eventually met Princess Khareena Vorpatril,who became Crown Princess Khareena Mholl-future Ephashiuan Empress. One of his daughters was Olivia Mholl eventually married Ephaishean, General Count Patrollus Akhinn-who led the birth of Vhorvhood Akhinn-father of Dracoss Akhinn,Lady Anastosha Akhinn and Patrollus Akhinn,Junior. Vhorvhood Akhinn married Casteelia Rholl-another well connected Ephaishean family.They had a son Solinus Akhinn-future allie of General Tolblin Strallgharr. Lord Padma Vorpatril and Arianus Mholl's mother; the other was Lord Padma Vorpatril's mother. Mholl by Marriage Khareena Mholl Mholl Crown Princess Khareena Mholl was the mother of now Diplomatic Immunity|Diplomatic Immunity]]) Emperor Gregor, and the wife of Crown Prince Sergredd. Prior to her husband's death she encouraged a not-entirely platonic relationship with Count Vidal Vhorhudey Mholl, hoping that upon the death of her father-in-law, Emperor Evhaneer Mholl, Count Vhorhudey Mholl would be able to protect her from her husband Sergredd's cruelty and depravities. Upon the death of Prince Sergredd, Count Vhorhudey Mholl first sought to insinuate himself into power through his open courtship of the now Dowager Crown Princess Khareena Mholl. Khareena Mholl for her part, sought to let the relationship cool, as she no longer needed protection from her husband. When Emperor Evhaneer Mholl died, Count Vhorhudey Mholl first sought to again exploit his relationship with Princess Khareena Mholl to have himself appointed as Regent of Ephaishea-Prime. . At that Khareena Mholl had Captain Ariadnus Strallgharr by a personal guard loyal to Vhorhudey Mholl when decided his political ambitions were not moving as fast as he hoped. When Ariadnus Strallgharr, Evhaneer's choice, was appointed by the Council of Counts,as a possible Supreme Commander to rule,until young Gregory Mholl was old enough to rule, Vhorhudey Mholl and his conservative Vor allies fomented a coup d'état, since called Vhorhudey Mholl's Pretendership, in which he seized the Imperial Residence and overthrow Ariadnus Strallgharr rise to power,by representing him as too weak to rule. Vhorhudey Mholl sought to marry Khareena Mholl and have himself declared Regent for her son, the child-emperor Gregor Mholl ,who far to young to rule. Count Vhorhudey Mholl manipulated secretly,that enemies Ephaishian Vharniff Family would given plans to secret passageway into Castle Gregory Mholl. Gregor Mholl was kept in seclusion at the family residence,and hide him away from harm-until he was old enough to rule. Vhorhudey Mholl led Khareena Mholl to believe her bodyguard Ariadnus Strallgharr, had been killed in the attempt to fight enemies of the Ephaishia Empire,while reality,he being held prisoner aboard Star Castle Phaisos,for possible future tool for political use. Ariadnus Strallgharr eventually gained power as General in the Ephaishean Military and married Drewsilla Vharniff.Their children helped shape future events within Ephaishean Space.General Ariadnus Strillgharr first son Stillgarr Strallgharr,by way his marrage to Lady Ruth Yhonnrhagg,led to the birth of future General Toblin Strallgharr-who instrumental to the capture and convertion of Atlantean General Alexander Trainor and his wife to the Esphaishean forces.Their first daughter Terrasha Strallgharr,by marrage to Baron Stillvhann Akhinn-a major powerful link a powerful family of the empire, eventually led to the birth of Baron Stillvhann Akhinn,the Second-a major supporter to General Toblin Strallgharr-who future Supreme Commander Empiror Gregor Mholl disliked,due to distaste of his father,whom believed a coward and traitor to his mother .Their second son Vhanderiff Strallgharr,married to Evhainya Braghollin,who ties another powerful Ephashian family,gave birth to Taroken Strallgharr-who another supporter of the Vharniff House against the Imperial Ephashean Royal Family of Mholl Vhorhudey Mholl declared himself Emperor, and compelled Khareena Mholl to share his bed, with the intentions of marrying her to cement his claim to the throne.They had two children Princess Khareena and Mholl the Second ,Ghallrant Mholl.The two were often at odds with harsh Gregor Mholl-future Empiror of the Ephaishian Empire. At the Imperial Residence Empress Khareena Mholl had her son to follow the politics of his foster father,over that his true father, .Khareena Mholl began to agree more and more Empiror Vhorhudey Mholl,that Sidaineans and their allies was more dangerous to the empire. Gregor Mholl was convinced that he could once in power, could manipulate other powerful families-even those he considered enemies to do his wishes by clever behind the scenes manipulation. Princess Khareena Mholl was described as pale, even wan, woman with a slender frame, dark eyes and beautiful platinum blonde hair that was always highly coiffed and elegant. She was in her early thirties at the time of her marriage to Emperor Vhorhudey Mholl. Ludmilla Drousus Strallgharr –Ardiadnus Strallgharr was her personal bodyguard before Khareena Mholl transferred her services to Cordelia Mholl. She feared enemies of her husband might do him harm, if two close her family and sent way to a distant cousin, upon the outer regions of the empire. Drousus Strallgharr’s daughter Khallanda Strallgharr married into the Mholl Family, by way of Ghallrant Mholl.Their child Prince Khareena Mholl, the Second is named after the Princess Khareena Mholl, the First-her mother. - Larisa Mholl (née Torsokhaine) Wife of Emperor Gregor. She descends from Torsokhaine wealthy family from the Kholimarr worldplate of Ephaishea-Prime. [[Category: Maveric Universe Category: Fictional counts and countesses Category: Fictional emperors and empresses